


The Master

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: Noncontober [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Handsome Jack, Bandit Rhys, Begging, Blood, Blood As Lube, Dirty Talk, Forced anal fingering, Humiliation, I mean Very Bad Jack, M/M, Nisha (mentioned) - Freeform, Noncontober, Power Imbalance, Rhys has an eye missing, Strangulation, forced anal sex, restrained, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Handsome Jack likes to feel powerful, and the cute bandit left tied by Nisha gives him an idea to feel more powerful than ever.Important:-Reeeead the tags!!-English isn't my native language, so sorry in advance for butchering it ^^"
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Master

The bandit couldn’t move an inch. His wimps were solidly tied in such a way he was forced to stand on his feet. Hands above his head, the ropes bruising his pale skin, and his feet attached to the floor by hooks. His legs were spread a little, enough to see a bit of light coming from behind, where someone had left the door of the main container open.

His tiredness got the best of him, fighting was useless. He simply waited because this day seemed far from being over and yet, he was still painfully breathing.

Suddenly, someone walked inside the room and lightened it. The bandit had a hard time keeping his eye open, but he had to, more troubles just entered what used to be the meeting room. It wasn’t a bandit ally, too silent, but someone he guessed was from Hyperion. There must’ve been a reason why he had been left there…

He tried to move when he felt a hand on his back, this feeling of being powerless made his heart bounce. There were rumours about tortures perpetrated on people of his kind, terrible stories that made him fear to even lift his eyes upon the sky. Helios was always mocking the parasites living on Pandora.

The hand moved to his ass and rubbed it a moment. None said a thing, but he kept trying to move. In the panic he hurt his wrists as the rope entered further into his skin and whined.

“Sensitive princess?” The voice mocked him. He knew this voice, had already heard it from the radio so when the man moved to face him, the bandit was only half surprised. “Don’t worry, I’m going to put you out of your misery…”

Handsome Jack placed his hands around the bandit’s throat and started to strangle the masked man as he always loved to do so. The noises they made soothed his soul. No matter how strong those bandits were, the despair always showed up as they would gotten closer to die. 

The bandit reacted almost immediately or tried to.

He had been put there by the sheriff, Nisha, the kind of gift she often did to Jack. It grew in Jack a visceral need: He was the one who always get to kill the last bandit of every camp that goddam planet had. A nice little tradition.

Though with this one, things would be different…

The bandit moved his head enough for his mask to fall, revealing a very good-looking young dude Jack was pleased to see.

“Hello you!” He let go of the bandit’s throat and moved his hands to a missing eye. “And you were almost perfect kitten... What happened?”

In response, the bandit spat in Jack’s direction. It earned him a giggle. But of course, the CEO of Hyperion hadn’t found that as funny as he let the bandit thought at first. He pressed a finger where the eye was missing and only let go of it when the bandit begged for some mercy.

“I was worry you couldn’t talk! Now answer my question kitten.”

The bandit’s breath quickened. He gritted his teeth, but all form of resistance disappeared when Jack moved his fingers to hurt him again. “Your soldiers.”

Jack clicked his tongue and smiled widely. “To be fair, they’re Nisha’s soldiers!” Jack affirmed. He moved his hands on the bandit, analysing the ropes that held him in place. “Now that we’ve started to communicate, I need your name, bandit.”

“It… It’s Rhys.”

Jack nodded. He repeated the name a few times until eventually pronounce it correctly. “Well Rhys. Haven’t met many bandits looking like you! Are you as pretty without your clothes on?”

Rhys stuttered. The pain made him believe he didn’t understand _Handsome Jack_. No way it could… The noise of his belt being unbuckled echoed in the room. Rhys glanced in the direction were the President’s hands were, no doubts on what he was doing.

Soon, his clothes were pulled down and he could feel the coldness of the room biting his skin.

“Very pretty.” Jack commented. He rubbed the bandit’s soft cock, eyes into the only one Rhys had left. “You won’t get hard for me, kitten.”

“Fuck you!” Answered Rhys with rage.

“Language.” Jack pinched the soft skin of Rhys’ balls. The bandit whined. Saliva dripped from his mouth along with the pain that made his whole body shook. It gave Jack an idea.

He collected saliva and blood before moving behind the bandit to tease his hole. The idea of touching a bandit right there, knowing the lack of hygiene those persons suffered from, wasn’t a pleasing idea but he had one of his old gloves on so that would do.

A finger entered Rhys brutally. The pain, the humiliation, it was enough for him to drop his attitude and beg again.

“Please… Not this.”

“Oh cupcake, with such a tight ass… You know it’s already too late for you, no?” Jack moved his finger in and out before adding a second. “You must be used to this. Bet you were the camp’s whore with a pretty face like yours. Just tell yourself, the most powerful men in the universe is about to honour you with his cock.”

Rhys tried to move again but it was to no use. Nisha had been cautious with the ropes, unless somebody undid the knots, Rhys would nicely stay there and take everything anyone wanted to do to him.

His despair amused Jack greatly. He hadn’t planned this, but it had been a few weeks since he had had that kind of fun and this dude was very pretty. And Rhys was also almost dead, the perfect candidate to be taken advantage of.

A soft whimpered escaped from his lips when Jack brushed his prostate with the tip of his fingers.

“That’s it, relax kitten. I can make you feel so good. No need for your last time to be rough.” Jack whispered in his ear. “Tough it’ll be rushed. Your little hole feels too good around my fingers, I can’t wait to slam my big cock inside it.”

“No… I-I…”

Jack hit the prostate again. He hummed and touched Rhys until the bandit’s cock twitched.

“See? You’re taking my fingers so good it almost gave you a boner.”

Rhys whined. His body was betraying him. A twisted part of him had always been attracted to Jack, the enemy was handsome, but he also complotted to kill him. And now… His brain didn’t know which camp to choose. If he simply let himself enjoy what he can of it, that would be betraying his fellow bandits. 

“You can say my name if you want Rhysie. Nobody will know.”

“I…” Rhys closed his eye. The fingers were thick, and the little bit of blood and saliva wasn’t enough to lube them. It hurt, so much he almost screamed when a third was forced inside him.

Out of a twisted kind of sympathy, Jack spat in his own hand and used it to lube his fingers better. It wasn’t perfect, simply enough to allow Rhys to relax a little more.

Under his gaze, Rhys’ cock twitched again.

“So proud of you. Now Rhysie, be a good boy.” Jack pulled his fingers out, leaving Rhys with a nicely stretched hole.

The bandit looked amazing like that. Exposed, vulnerable, and hurt.

Jack let his hands slid on Rhys’ body, going under his shirt to tease his nipples. With the tip of his fingers, he discovered every part of the younger man’s body, even the poor-quality cybernetic arm he had. A way to assert his dominance. This bandit truly was something…

“I always wanted to hear one of you screaming my name, praising me as I got my way with them. If you do so, maybe I won’t have to strangle you right after I came.”

Rhys made a strangled noise, far from the agreement Jack wanted.

“That’s just a proposition, kitten… Relax!”

Eager, Jack was quick to pull down his trousers and freed his erection. His cock had turned red under the little whines this bandit produced. A sweet song he couldn’t wait to hear louder. Looking at the pretty ass waiting to be claimed, Jack rolled his condom down his cock and pressed himself against the bandit. His breath caressed the bandit’s ear as he aligned himself with Rhys’ hole. 

He pressed his cock between Rhys’ ass cheeks and complimented the way the restrained man moved.

“That’s it Rhysie, be a good boy.” Jack gently thrusted inside. He moved his hand in front of Rhys and touched the still soft cock. “Be the bandit that bends for Handsome Jack.”

Jack slammed inside and closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure travelled through his body. He had a bandit, _a real one_ , impaled on his dick. And was he crying? Jack was sure he heard him sobbing. A quick glance to Rhys’ bruised face and it was confirmed. 

Hands firmly grabbing the bandit’s hips, he started a punitive pace. Rhys had been prepared after all. Jack showed mercy to the bandit already, he wasn’t going to force himself on an unsatisfying pace just for the whiny bottom to feel better.

“I don’t hear you worshipping me.” Jack observed. He moved a hand and placed it around the bandit’s throat. That was the only thing missing. The CEO had so many dreams of this moment, and with less good-looking bandits, if this one could praise him… “Come on my special boy. Has my cock killed any desire of living you had left?”

Rhys bit his lips hard. Blood dripped on his chin along with the saliva. The intrusion in his body was painful, yet every time Handsome Jack hit his prostate, he wanted to let go and focus on pleasure. Focus on the man he had touched himself while thinking about him. 

The hand on his throat moved to squish his bleeding lips then, forced his mouth open.

“Tell me you love it. Tell me all the things I want to hear, and I promise you, kiddo, I’ll let you go as soon as I’m done with your ass.” Jack panted while he talked. Thrusting inside the bandit was so good he already fought the urge to fill his condom. 

The fight was lost, Rhys knew it. He had seen everyone die, had lost an eye, and was now abused by Handsome Jack. The cock thrusting inside him made it hard to think, but he knew being strangled with a condom left in his ass, his body exposed, wasn’t something he wanted.

“I…” Talking hurt. The humiliation and pain changed his words into little whiny noises. “I love being taken by Handsome Jack.”

“Good start kitten.” As a reward, Jack finally accepted to thrust slower. The movement of his hips turned into an intimate dance.

“You’re the master of the universe and I’m nothing.”

Jack hands got back on Rhys’ twitching cock. He moved his fingers along the bandit’s shaft and softly rubbed it. Could he make this dude cum? He didn’t know but wanted to figure it out.

“You’re the hero Pandora needs.”

“Yeah I’m.” Jack nibbled the bandit’s ear. He wanted to bite it off, make him scream but chose to simply go for a lovely brutal pace again. All his muscles were in action, sweats running down his forehead. Every of his thrusts were strong enough to leave bruises on the bandit’s ass.

“You’re the hero we want…” Rhys’ voice changed as his cock grew hard.

Who would know? Everyone was dead. Their blood stained every corner of the bandit’s camp, their corpses left for the skags if Handsome Jack didn’t decide to burn it all.

Jack rocked his hips into the bandit, groaning and whimpering as he felt his orgasm coming. It shouldn’t be so good, but it was. Rhys’ voice, a bandit voice, made him feel like if he had the world in his hands. Better, like if he could fuck the world and yet everyone would tell him thank you!

“Fuck… I…” Rhys whimpered. He closed his eyes and quit. The back of his head on Jack’s shoulders, he let himself being embraced by the pleasure. The pain, the humiliation, it was still there but he chose to ignore it and moan in rhythm with the thrusts.

Was he going to live? No. He wasn’t that much of an idiot, so he could just let the part of him who had always been weak for the enemy take over his brain.

“Kitten?” Jack’s voice sounded a bit annoyed. The man wanted his praises. But at least the hate seemed to have tarnished in his voice.

“You can claim whoever you want, we all belong to you. Sir.”

Jack held him in place as he came. He almost regretted the condom, so bad he couldn’t completely ruin Rhys with his cum. Watch it dripped from his sore hole.

Panting, he moved his hand on Rhys faster.

“Come now.” He commanded.

Rhys didn’t want to obey, or maybe he did… He came hard, staining his shirt with his own come. The noise he made gave Jack the feral need to bite him until blood dripped from the bandit’s neck.

“It hurts…” complained Rhys. His voice was lower, softer, something Jack found almost cute.

“Oh yeah? But the sex was good, right kitten?” Jack smirked. He stopped to bit Rhys again and placed a kiss on the mark he left.

Slowly, Jack pulled out. The bandit was bleeding, and he seemed to have a hard time breathing. It made Jack smile even though, that part was less amusing than what they just had. Still… Weren’t the bandits supposed to be harder to destroy?

Rhys wanted to sleep. He felt like he had given everything to survive, keeping his only eye left open was more than he could do.

The enemy was pulling his trousers on, Rhys could hear that. Soon he would kill him, probably by strangulation. At best, a bullet right in his head to put an end to his misery. Not something he wanted but had he the choice? Those ropes wouldn’t break, his wrists would be destroyed long before that.

But Handsome Jack didn’t come to strangle him, he placed a kiss on Rhys’ cheek and made his way to the door which felt even worst for the hanging bandit.

“P-Please… Don’t let me.”

“I let you live, that was the deal sweetheart.” Jack moved around and grinned at the view of Rhys’ stained shirt. Now the bandit looked perfect.

“I don’t want to die.” Rhys was only sure of that. He hadn’t spent all his life fighting in the Pandora’s desert to die like that. “And what if… if your soldiers come for their… their turns… P-P-Please…”

Jack’s voice changed. He soothed the bandit, brushed his tears and smiled to him softly.

“Calm down kitten. You knew this couldn’t end well for you, right? What can I do about that? Not going to free a bandit, you’re too dangerous Rhysie.” As he talked, Jack moved and put Rhys’ clothes back on. It surprised the bandit. He wasn’t expecting any mercy from anyone at this point.

“I’m not!” Rhys denied as soon as Handsome Jack faced him again. He had lost the control of his voice, of his breathe, it felt like he was finally about to collapse. “You’re the… the god of Pandora. And I’m hurt…”

Jack clicked his tongue and considered the bandit. He truly was something! Plus, he had a missing eye Jack could replace with something under his control, turning the bandit into a more obedient company. The CEO had a huge imagination, the number of things he could do to a bandit willing to get on his knees for him. But would he?

Jack figured a way to be sure about it.

He closed the space between them and pressed his lips on the quivering ones. It took a few seconds, but Rhys opened his mouth and let Jack enter. The taste of blood filled Jack’s mouth. This wasn’t a pleasant kiss, Rhys was too tired to move along with Jack, scared too. But this wasn’t like Jack cared if this dude were a five stars kisser, not like he would do that more than once. The important part was how quickly Rhys accepted to obey.

His lips still on Rhys’ own, Jack asked: “You do realize what it means, pumpkin? You would become my prisoner and if you ever do something dumb…”

Rhys nodded. Everything was clear, more than the reasons why he would accept such a deal instead of simply accept his faith.

“You’re freaking twisted, you know that kiddo?”

Lips quivering, his eye on Jack, Rhys answered softly “I’m a bandit, sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this fic??? ^^"  
> I needed that idea out of my system, was supposed to post it a way sooner but I was scared xD  
> Hope you enjoyed it ;p


End file.
